ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlie Carson
Early Career Ashley Carson (Carolina Stadium Wrestling) (January 2014-April 2015) The Academy In December 2013 Ashley was approached by CSW owner Sami D to come try out for the CSW Women's Division. In January 2014 it was announced that Ashley was one of 7 people signed and will be apart of the 1st ever CSW Academy. In January 2017 CSW Academy held their first Event called Academy Attack #1: Collision. On the show Ashley took on Sandra in the 1st ever CSW Women's Match in CSW History. Over the next few weeks Ashley trained with her Dad Richard Carson and The Fabulous Millie at the CSW Academy. at CSW Academy Attack #2: Round 1 - Elite 8. Ashley took on Simon D in the 1st first round of the CSW Academy Championship. She ended up beating Simon D. The Next month at Academy Attack #3: Final Countdown Ashley defeated Sandra in the semi finals of the Academy Championship Tournament. Later that Night Ashley beat Eric to become the 1st Academy Champion. 2 nights later at CSW Undetermined in a Dark Match Ashley defeated Eric to retain the CSW Academy Champion. 2 Weeks later at Academy Attack #4: Battle of The Sexes, Ashley retained the Title against Simon D. At Academy Attack #5: Loser Leaves Town. Ashley lost the CSW Academy Championship to Eric. CSW Officials were high on Ashley and she was promoted to the Main roster. CSW Main Roster - Start of the Women's Division In May 2014 Ashley was shown on CSW Shocker TV, She appeared in a backstage segment with another Female talent. Over the next few weeks Ashley was used in backstage segments while still training. In June 2014 CSW Announced the start of the CSW Women's Division and announced that at CSW Glory V, there would be a 5 women's elimination match to crown the 1st CSW Women's Champion. On the June 12th Episode of CSW Shocker TV the 5 Women were revealed for the Elimination Match. On June 15th 2014 at Glory V Ashley defeated Sandra, Fabulous Millie, Jasmina and Billie Piper to become the 1st CSW Women's Champion. the following Thursday on CSW Shocker TV Ashley turned heel and challenge any girl in the locker room to come fight her for the Championship. Jasmina accepted the Challenge and ultimately won the CSW Women's Championship. Throughout the rest of June and into July Ashley feuded with Jasmina for the CSW Women's Championship. In July at CSW Heaven or Hell Jasmina beat Ashley to retain the Championship. This would be the last of Ashley for several months in CSW. Return In November 2014 after several months of being of TV Ashley returned to CSW, She stated the reason she left CSW was because of Contract issues which is sorted now. She says she is back and wants the CSW Women's Championship again. The Fabulous Millie came out and told Ashley that things have changed in CSW and that Ashley would have to earn her championship match. That Night Ashley beat Billie Piper to earn a shot at the Championship. The next week on Shocker TV, Ashley teamed with The East Brothers, Simon East and Eric East to beat the team of Jasmina, Johnny and Mr Gay Sam Wright in a 6 person tag team match. The following Sunday at CSW Justice 2014 Ashley beat Jasmina to become the new CSW Women's Champion. = CSW Women's Championship 2nd Run = On the December 4th Episode of Shocker TV, Ashley announced that She would be defending the Championship on a Weekly basis starting tonight. She said that any women can come and fight for the title and if they beat her (which they won't) she would give them $5,000 aswell, CSW Academy Women's Champion Mystique came out and accepted the Challenge. Mystique lost. The next week on December 11th Episode of Shocker Ashley Beat Billie Piper to retain the Championship and keep her $5,000. the following week on the December 18th Episode of Shocker TV, Millie accepted the challenge but lost. Ashley said that Sunday at Seasons Beatdown, She would up the ante to $10,000. The following Sunday at Seasons Beatdown Ashley successfully defeated Ring Girl Nessa to retain the Championship. On The Christmas Episode of CSW Shocker TV Ashley declared the challenge over as there is no one left for her to beat. Millie Came out and said that a New Woman has signed with CSW and wants the gold. Ashley says it's too late but later changes her mind and tells Millie to bring her out. Millie says that if Manda beats Ashley. Ashley will never get another opportunity at the CSW Women's Championship, however if Manda loses, she will leave CSW for good. Ashley beat Manda. Over the following weeks Ashley was sporadically used on TV. At the January 2015 CSW PPV - Bitter Stars 2015 Ashley competed in an Every women in the locker room CSW Women's Championship Match, the match featured herself, Billie Piper, Millie, Mystique, Jasmina, Ring Girl Nessa and the return of Sandra. Ashley lost the match being eliminated by Sandra. Over the next few months Ashley along with the rest of the CSW Women's Division were rarely used. In March 2015. Ashley competed in her first match in almost 2 months in CSW teaming with Millie and Mystique to beat Jasmina, Sandra and Billie Piper. The next week Ashley fought in her last CSW match against Jasmina. In April 2015 it was announced that Ashley, Jasmina, Billie Piper and Nessa had all been released from their CSW Contracts and that CSW would no longer have a Women's Division. Independents (April 2015-December 2015) CLAW - Tour In April 2015 shortly after being released from CSW, Ashley along with Jasmina decided to start a women's independent wrestling league around Carolina Called CLAW (Carolina Ladies All-Star Wrestling). CLAW's aimed was to promote women's wrestling 4 days a week and give women the chance to showcase themselves. Ashley and Jasmina scouted girls around Carolina for the show. They hired Billie Piper to be an active wrestler and Nessa to be the ring announcer. They decided to run their first event on April 13th 2015 in Charlotte North Carolina. The event would only feature 2 matches, Billie Piper Vs Jasmina and Ashley Vs Nessa. After weeks of Touring the girls finally hired More girls, they hired Holly Hennessey, Ms. T, Yasmina and the recently released from CSW Sandra. The girls started to promote more matches. Throughout May 2015, CLAW Started growing and went from just 4 girls to 20 girls. In May 2017, CLAW promoted their first Major Event to crown the 1st CLAW Champion. The Tournament ran for 3 days and had all 20 girls Compete. The Ultimate winner of the Tournament was CLAW Newcomer Kassy. After 2 months of wrestling up and down the state the girls decided to rebrand themselves as CLAW (Classy Ladies Athletic Wrestlers) and decided to Tour America hiring More Girls. In June 2015 CLAW promoted their first event outside of Carolina called CLAW Around America. This was a 24 women's tournament to crown the 1st ever CLAW American Champion, Ashley represented North Carolina in the Tournament while Jasmina represented South Carolina. Ashley was knocked out in the semi finals when she lost to Heidi. After being with CLAW and founding it. In July 2015 Ashley decided to leave CLAW. The company folded in August 2015. Sweet Natured Girl (North Carolina Wrestling Organisation) In September 2015. Ashley (known as Sweet Natured Girl) made a few appearances for NCWO she competed at NCWO #1: Bring Your Game, taking on Manda. 2 Weeks later at NCWO #2: Intense, Sweet Natured Girl teamed with Manda to take on Simon and Eric East in a NCWO Tag Team Championship Tournament Match which they lost. At NCWO #3: Wicked Charm in October 2015 Ashley took on Mike Polar in a 1st Round Tournament match of the Wicked Charm tournament which she won. Later that night Ashley would lose to Eric East in the semi finals. At NCWO #4: Haunted, Ashley made her last ever appearance taking on Manda in a Loser Leaves NCWO Women's Match. Under the WFNWrestling Barrier STW (December 2015-) In November 2015, Ashley was offered a try-out by WFN. She attended a 3 day try-out in the STW Arena in Winter Heaven Florida. She was signed to a developmental deal with both STW and BGOW in December 2015. In January 2016, before she made her official STW debut and BGOW Debut she was given the name Carlie Carson. BGOW (December 2015-May 2017) WFNWrestling (May 2017-) Filmography Championship and Accomplishments CSW * CSW Women's Champion (2 Times) * CSW Academy Champion (1 Time) STW * STW Women's Champion (1 Time) (Current) * STW Women's Tag Team Champion (1 Time) BGOW * BGOW Champion (1 Time) * BGOW Televised Champion (1 Time) WFNWrestling * WFN World Grand Champion (1 Time) (Current) Category:Female Wrestlers